


things I realize under the rain

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mia Smoak is in a bad place, being good with a bow and arrow doesn't mean all is fixed,n her adsent father is back, the rogues Avengers with him, everything is awkward, she and her friend are still marked by the time with the league,  her granmother is a total bicth and on top of that Adrian her firts love and the perdón she din't want to se ever again is back good thing she has friends that understand her,  a big family to support but when her love life gets way out of the hands of her mother and uncle, who better than selina kyle to help
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Nyssa al Ghul & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul & Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, William Clayton & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak





	things I realize under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my firts fic, in this universe Tony Stark, felicity Smoak and Charles Xavier are Friends since they were litle, they lost tocuh, but were reunite in the civil war, Mia and will are the twins children of Felicity and Oliver, Lorna is Charles and Erik child, Jhonny is the adopted son of Tony and big brother to Chase, Peter and Harley.  
> Lorna a, Jhonny, Will and Mia were kidnapp by the league but were recuet afther a few months, Peter and Harley are Tony, Steve and Bucky children but the lata two don't know because tony was pregnant on Siberia, Chase is adopted.  
> Adrián and Mismo meet in the league, and were in love but he break her heart when he choose the league instead of her, they were reunited because of nyssa and Sara weddings celebración, and Mia is confused and Selina is the cool aunt who travel the world, and have a love history of more than a mile long with Bruce Wayne

She needs help- Tony Stark conoce was little more than a whisper, yet in the quiet afternoon it was to loud, to full of true and sentiment, it was like the cloud announcing a storm, and what a storm.  
Ir know- Felicity answer was full of tired sadness, bouncing on the crystal she was facing- but I don't how.  
Those word were heavy on the air of the room, full of the kind of worried only a mother could have for her children.  
I know what to do- Charles said while he lean on the hard wood desk of the office- Se can't help her, is sad, but we can't, but we all know that person that can do it.  
It was true, of course it was true, how could they help when they were not over their onw broken heart yet, it din't matter how longe but the were all hurt.  
Tony could still see the shield coming donw on his chest, see Steve walking away with hid arms on Barnes, could steel feel the cold of that lost Siberian place, it still hurt. Charles would stiil look to the window, looking lost, waiting for Erik, but fearing his return.  
Felicity was not better, because she could still see oliver turning his back at her, at their children, the way he kept walking away leaving her, leaving them behind.  
How complicate things we're, and now history was repeating itself, and on her daugther not less  
Okey then, call her- Felicity voice broke the silent that was setle on the room- call her now before I regret.  
Okey- said Charles walking out to fetch his phone.  
We should tell Bruce- Tony said while putting an hand of her shoulder- just so he can be aware and avoid her.  
Good idea- answer Felicity without moving from her spot on the window.  
Alright- said Tony while he left the room too.  
Felicity took a deap breath, loking to the horizon from the window, were a couple of grey heavy cloud begun to form.  
Please, please let it not be a sign, she thought closing her eyes and supporting her fromd on the cold glass, sighing she turn around leaving the room too.


End file.
